Just Don't Smirk
by smileyyy3917
Summary: Rose Jean Weasley seems to have the perfect life. She's considered a genius for her age and the most talented witch of her year. Did I mention her amazing boyfriend, Austin? How about the fact that she's Head Girl and one of the most beautiful witches at Hogwarts? She was perfect. She was loved. She was gorgeous. She was wanted...by Scorpius Malfoy. And all had to do was smirk SMUT
1. Chapter 1: Say Hi Rose!

Hi, my name is Rose Jean Weasley. At 16, I took the wizarding world by storm, being known as the smartest, most athletic, and most talented witch of my age. I was top of my year, seeker of the Gryffindor qudditch team, and could perform any spell, concoct any potion, and tame any crazy magical creature at any time. Did I mention I'm also qudditch captain and Head Girl? I'm not too bad on the eyes either…or so I've been told. I had perfect long, red ringlets, lightly freckled skin and a rather busty figure. I certainly was not like the other toothpicks in my family, no. I have boobs and a butt. For this reason along with my famous last name, it gets pretty difficult fighting guys off as I strut the halls of Hogwarts from class to class. My life seemed perfect…it _was_ perfect.

I also have the greatest boyfriend ever. As of yesterday, Austin Kretcher and I have been together for 3 months, which is a significant amount of time for a Hogwarts relationship. He means so much to me. I had spent such an insane amount of time chasing his heart while he chased a whore's and broke mine. When he had finally came to his senses and asked me out, I couldn't have been happier.

So here I sit on the Hogwarts express, waiting patiently to begin my seventh and final year. In the compartment is my favorite cousin, Albus, my second favorite cousin, Lily, and my sweet boyfriend, Austin. Lily couldn't stop talking to save her life. She was so excited to be beginning her experience at Hogwarts as a first year. Albus and Austin on the other hand stayed quite silent for almost the whole train ride other than the occasional grunt of frustration from having to be with 5 feet of each other. Although Albus is only 5 months older than me, he is very protective…sometimes, more than I'd prefer. He hated Austin more than anything, he said he was a 'pussy' and was probably gay. The thought often occurred to me that he was in touch with his feminine side but I never wanted be rude.

"I can't take this anymore," growled Albus as he got up and headed for the door. "I'm going to find Scorp, later Rosie!" Right as he turned around, he bumped into one of the most amazing looking creatures I have ever laid my eyes on.

"Whoa Al, you excited to see me buddy?" Everything went into slow motion as Scorpius Malfoy stood before us in the doorway with his gorgeous smile and carefully sculpted muscles. His eyes reached mine and for a moment he just looked. He then turned to see my hand clasped in Austin's, his face slightly falling. Austin gripped tighter and had strange glint in his eye. Scorp just shook it off though and chuckled once more. "So Rose, Al and I were gonna head down to Hogsmead tonight to just hang out, you'd be interested in coming?" Where'd my stomach go? And why is my heart about to pound out of my chest?

"Uh yeah, that'd be awesome!" I giggled flirtatiously but very nonchalantly, as I knew Austin was watching my every move. He just smirked and walked out the door occasionally turning around to meet my gaze. I had this amazing warm feeling deep in my stomach, and I silently prayed it wasn't from how damn turned on I knew I was from the perfect smirk. Austin kind of just stared off in the distance, not saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2: Our First Night

**Rose and Scorpius' first night went a lot faster than expected but a lot of hidden feelings came to the surface and that's what caused this chapter to end the way it did. Warning: SMUT (This is my first smut scene, tell me what ya think) :) **

We finally arrived at Hogwarts about half an hour later. That half-hour consisted of Austin and I sucking face in apology for "staring at Scorpius for too long". Of course, a super long make-out session cured his anger in no time.

As we took our seats in the Great Hall and solemnly made it through the sorting, it was the moment I had been waiting for, the announcement of whom I'd be sharing a common room with for the rest of the year. I'd greatly hoped it was Austin, that'd be a TON of alone time, which would be perfect. The only reason I already knew I was Head Girl is because my father simply asked McGonagall and of course, since I'm a Weasley, she proceeded to give us the great news. As the room got darker and a bright light began to light the podium where McGonagall stood, I crossed my fingers for Austin.

"This year's Head Girl is…from Gryffindor House, Miss Rose Weasely!" Everyone cheered and I appeared surprised although I already knew. My stomach still clenched at what was to come. "And your Head Boy sharing duties with Miss Weasley is…from the Slytherin house, Mr. Scorpius Malfoy!" Loud irruptions came from the opposite side of the room. I was waiting for disappointment to hit that my boyfriend and I would not be sharing a room this year, but it didn't come. Instead, I just giggled as Scorpius' eyes met mine from the across the Hall with his panty dropping smirk.

*1 hour later*

After kissing away Austin's disappointment, I met Scorpius at the bottom the staircase to walk to our room. He was oddly cheerful and very touchy (not that I minded). He placed his arm around me and kept leaning into my shoulder to whisper in my ear.

"So are you excited?" he asked mischievously. I girlishly giggle and turned to face him.

"About being Head Girl?" I asked.

"No silly, about spending a whole year with me in the same room," he whispered into my ear as he ran his hand slowly up and down my arm and over my shoulder. I didn't want to seem easy but I was like putty in his hands. Wait a minute; was he trying to seduce me? Was I enjoying it? Yes, and yes.

We reached our door and quietly gave our password to the portrait. As the door swung open, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was the most beautiful combination of garnet and sapphire, of silver and gold. The mantle over the sizzling fire was molded into the head of lion and was exquisite. Serpents formed the legs of our beautiful wooden coffee table that was placed about a foot from a beautiful silk couch, love seat, and recliner. There was a kitchen just behind the lounging area made completely of silver and gold furnishings. On either sides of the kitchen were to spiral staircases leading to our rooms connected by one bathroom overhead. I raced Scorpius up my golden staircase as he did the same with his silver. When I reached the top, the princess like fashion of my room blew me away. It was astonishing, and I couldn't wait to test my garnet silk sheets. But then I remembered the bathroom! I paced quickly towards the door with excitement beating right out of my chest. I open the door and it's pitch black. I turn around and run full force into something searching for the light and all of sudden the room is lit. I look up to see that I'm pressed very closely against the finest boy at Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy. This shouldn't excite me, this shouldn't make me want to jump on top of him, this shouldn't make me wanna crawl in his bed but with the smell of his cologne tingling my nose, I sooo do.

"Whoa there gorgeous, you ok?" He says with his sexy as fuck accent. This boy will be the death of me, I swear.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," I blush slightly and reach for the doorknob behind me. As I walked out of the bathroom, Scorp followed me into my room.

"Wow this is amazing! Beautiful room for a beautiful girl," he complimented with that damn smirk. I felt my insides clench and my panties become slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh, thanks " I giggled…again. "Hey I was actually about to change so…"

"Oh yeah, I'll leave you be then," he replied and with that he was gone. I turned towards my dresser and grabbed a pair of booty shorts and t-shirt, which were previously neatly folded by house-elves before we arrived. I began undressing right down to simply panties and bra when he walked in. I didn't quite know it yet but this moment was about to change everything. Just from one accidental opening of the door, a whole chain of events would follow. Scorpius' eyes went dark as he slowly came across the room towards me. 'I have a boyfriend' I thought, but that didn't stop me from locking my legs around his waist and grabbing a fist full of hair when he lifted me from the ground and placed his lips on mine. Nothing in the world has ever felt so damn good.

**Scorp P.O.V.**

I was waiting patiently in my room for Rose to change when I remembered something I had to tell her about the fire-whiskey last year's heads left down stairs. That's when I walked in on her in nothing but a bra and underwear. She was bent over with her pert little ass wiggling in the air…this is it…I can't take it anymore. I've been in love with this girl for too damn long and she's about to find out just how damn much I do love her. I launched towards her and lifted her with ease off the ground. When she wrapped her legs around me I could feel just how wet she was already and I could've taken her right there, but then she pulled at my hair and started kissing my neck and I lost all train of thought.

I started walking backwards towards her bed and lay down with her sitting on top me. When I reached behind her for her bra, she lifted her head a little with want and curiosity written all over her face. All I had to do was smirk and she grinded her hips with mine and gave me the most intense hard-on I've ever had. After removing her bra, she started un-buttoning my pants. I grabbed her hands and paused her, this is it, I'm gonna tell her.

"Rose, wait…before we do this, there's something I need to tell you…" I whispered as if there were anyone around. She looked at me with the most adorable pouty face and I continued, "Rose, I love you and I have for a very long time. I understand that you may not love me back just yet but I'll do everything in my power to make you. I also get that this isn't the most ideal situation for me to tell…" Her lips and the slight yank of my pants cut me off. All that was left was her underwear and my boxers, and as she slid up and down kissing my neck, I could feel just how much wetter my words made her. I wanted her so damn bad so I decided to take control and flipped us. Now that I was on top, I had a better view of the perfection that is her body. I bent down to suck a nipple in my mouth while I slowly massaged her clit from the outside of her underwear. She started to moan and twitch and then grabbed for my dick and began to stroke back and forth. I slid further down her body, hooked my fingers under the sides of her panties and looked for permission to slide them down. When she said yes, I yanked them off and spread open her legs. She smelt so sweet and I couldn't wait to taste her. I slowly bent my head just inches away from her center and sat there, teasing her. When she grabbed my hair and pulled me down on her, I completely ravished her pussy. I dipped in and out of her tight, wet hole with my long tongue while massaging her boobs. She screamed my name so loud after only the first minute that I had to take her…NOW.

I slid down my boxers and asked if she was ready, with a very slight nod of her head, I slid in with ease. She screeched in pain and that's when I realized she was a virgin too, making this all the more special. I slowly slid in and out of her, allowing her to adjust to my size. Once she started moaning, I started going hardcore. She screamed my name over and over, having 3 orgasms in 3 minutes. Her pussy was so wet, and we were making the most amazing noises that echoed of the walls. I finally allowed myself to cum even though I really didn't want it to end. I lifted Rose's body and slid under her, pulling the covers over us…and that's how we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning After

**Rose P.O.V**

I awoke to the dull ache down south and something tightly wrapped around my waist. For a minute, I sat there in a daze trying to remember where I was I felt something poking my bottom. My eyes grew large and I jolted out of bed as last nights events came clear in my memory. I, Rose Weasley, gave the Scorpius _Malfoy _my _virginity._ This it, I'm no longer a little girl. I'm a woman…I've actually had sex. Then another heart-wrenching thought came to mind, Austin…I cheated on Austin. It wasn't just a peck on the cheek, a dirty text, or a secret date. It was way worse than that. I _fucked _another guy. I feel like a whore.

"Rosie?" I heard Scorpius groan from my bed. I turned to see him with a small smile on his face, and for a moment, my worries were lifted until he managed to speak again. "So, do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yes we had sex…" I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth.

"Yes, I know but do you remember _everything_?" Oh my gosh. Scorpius told me he loved me. At the time, I knew what he was saying but instead of pushing me away, it made me want him even more. So I didn't respond at all and then let him fuck me. Yup, I'm a whore.

"Scorp listen…" He cut me off.

"Rose please just hear me out," I stopped with open ears and a confused heart. "I know you think I just said that to get into your pants but I swear it wasn't! That night was the greatest night of my life! I've loved you longer than I care to admit and dreamt of not just having sex but just of being with since I've met you. I know this is about to get really complicated and I'm sorry if you think I was taking advantage of you but I swear that was not my intentions, I just couldn't take it anymore." My heart melted. That had to have been the sweetest thing I've ever heard. But I can't fall for him. I just cant. This is so unbelievably wrong, I mean he saw me half-naked by accident and even though I had a boyfriend, I let him _fuck _me. What the hell? But then I looked down at his sweet, concerned face and slid back into bed.

"What do we do now?" I ask him.

"Well, is it too early to ask you how you feel about me? Or even the situation? I mean I just confessed my heart to you Rose…" I didn't know what to say. I've always found Scorpius VERY attractive, I even remember summer before last having the hugest crush on him, but I don't know if I love him. I have a boyfriend now who kisses the ground I walk on. Yet, I just slept with my cousin's best friend the very first night we stayed in the same dorm as heads. I didn't realize I was rationalizing everything out loud until I felt Scorp begin to play with my hair behind me and began to speak again…

"Rosie I don't expect you to drop Austin just because I can't control myself around you but I need to know whether or not you want this and if you don't…well, I can't be around you. Like I said, I can't control myself."

"Scorp…"

"It's okay Rose, but I have to go before I flip you over and take you again," he giggled but I knew how hurt he was. As he lifted himself away from my naked body, I felt so cold. He slid over top of me and smirked. Before he could get off of my bed, I had his sweet talented tongue in my mouth and he was groaning so loud…we just had to do it again.

*1 ½ hours later*

"Scorp, we have to go!" I giggled as he nuzzled into my neck. I knew what I was doing was so wrong, but it felt so damn right. Just by having amazing sex and hearing the sweetest words anyone has ever said to me, I'm already starting to fall for Scorpius.

"But baby…it's Saturday. Let's just stay here for a while, please?"

"Scorp, I know I told you I wanna see where this goes but I still have a boyfriend and I just told him yesterday that I won't let you come between us. I can't just break up with him after you and I's first night alone, wont that be a bit obvious or suspicious?" His pouty lip was almost as mind boggling as his smirk but I stood my ground. "Nooo, Scorp. I just need you to understand what kind of situation I'm in here, I mean I just gave my virginity to someone I thought I just had a little semi crush on and therefore cheated on a boyfriend I'm supposed to have loved! I know you love me, I know you want me all to yourself but you're not the one who has to live with this guilt until I finally have the balls to break up with him! It's gonna be so hard and if you really love and want me, you'd endure through the stress, guilt, and want that I'll have too." With that said, I saw the gears in Scorpius' head turning.

"Okay baby, I'm right here to help you through it. When the time is right, then you can break up with him and watch whatever we have grow, ok?" Wow. That was easy yet so sincere and sweet.

"Good," I smiled. "Now, get out of my bed and go take a shower so we can go have breakfast!"

"But I hate taking showers alone! I'm terrified," there goes that lip again.

"Scorpppp…"

*2 hours later*

**Scorp P.O.V**

At 10:30, we were finally heading down for breakfast. We took our separate ways at the hall entrance in order to keep the questioning at rumors at a minimum. I hated it. I'd give anything to have Rosie break up with that git today, and come sit by me. I know taking her like that when I knew she had a boyfriend was wrong but I just couldn't help it. I stared at her every movement from across the Great Hall while Albus discreetly watched.

"Dude, don't tell me…"

"What?" I questioned.

"You fucked her. A Malfoy has gone and had sex with a Weasley therefore making her cheat on her boyfriend. And damn Scorp, on the first night back? I knew you loved her and wanted her bad but, I thought you would keep up a little guard…have _little_ resistance." _How the fuck does he know?_ I tried to keep an appalled face as if I had no idea what he was talking about, but it was no use with Al. He could read me like an open book. "Don't play dumb man, I'm not stupid. I just cant get past the fact you did it even when she had a boyfriend. That's a little low mate, but I understand." As quickly as heart sped up, it slowed down. _Way to make my feel awful Al,_ I thought.

**Rose P.O.V**

"Hey baby girl, all those hickeys from yesterday?" I almost threw up at the words until I remembered our little make out session on the train.

"Yeah baby, gotta be careful…don't wanna get caught!" I winked in his direction as he slid in close to me, straddling the bench.

"So how was your first night with ferret?" _Don't punch him in the face and don't give yourself away. _

"It was fine, nothing interesting…" I trailed off in hopes he'd leave the subject alone. I wanted to cry. I had to tell him today, the guilt is about to eat me away. "Look Austin we need to talk…" I was cut off by one of his buddies, Arnold hollering fro across the table.

"Yo, Austin! Wanna go to the pitch today? I wanna get good and ready for our match against Slytherin next week!" Oh great, Ravenclaw and Slytherin's match, I almost forgot. They're gonna kill each other after I tell him.

"Sure man! Hey baby, I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

"Okay," I whispered half-heartedly. "Hey, meet me at the astronomy tower at 12 tonight, ok? There's something we need to talk about." He didn't have much concern on his face which bothered me slightly but I didn't say anything. With a nod of his head and a kiss on the cheek, he was off. I turned to look at the Slytherin table at my dear Malfoy and mouthed, "I'm meeting him tonight." He tried to hide that damn smirk but failed miserably. Man, he's gonna drive me crazy.

**Alright guys, so that's the morning after Rose and Scorpius find their love for each other. Now as you can see Scorp, is all about it but Rose is trying to keep her guard up, at least until she tells Austin. But that doesn't bother Scorpius. He'd fight to the death for Rose. But, I think what happens in the next chapter with Rose and Austin's encounter will surprise us all. **


	4. Chapter 4: Healing Guilt and Howlers

As I walked through the corridors at around 11:30, I felt cold. I began rationalizing the amount of bad things I've done in my 17 years to the amount I've done in the past 17 hours. I _was_ perfect, in every sense of the word. That's how I was raised to think, nothing could hurt me. I was too good for everyone. I was a bitch. Don't get me wrong, I'm very disappointed in myself for the foolish, hormonal things I did but now I can easily see my flaws. Of course, as a teenage girl, you'd think my main goal in life is to be flawless, but now I can mess up. Now, I can eat whatever I want. Now, I can get a B on a test. I, Rose Weasley, have messed up and it has opened a number of doors for me. Although the guilt lay thick on my heart and mind, a sense relief washed over my body as the stress of being 'perfect' was lifted off my shoulders.

I rounded the last corner and took the last, steepest level of stairs and locked eyes with Austin, the heart I was about to break. This is unbearable.

"Hey, Austin…" Before I could get anything out, he was on top of me kissing my neck and pulling at my clothes. "AUSTIN!" He wouldn't stop. He went to unbutton my pants when I kneed his stomach from beneath him.

"ROSE! What the hell?"

"Me, what the hell? You just tried to fucking rape me! You need to calm the fuck down. Now."

"Is that not why you wanted me up here so late? Rose we've been dating for forever. I want it now." He lunged again but I was too fast.

"Actually I need to talk to you…" I trailed off but began again when he grabbed my wrist. "I slept with Scorpius Malfoy." That's it, can't take it back now. He stumbled backwards for a moment before speaking.

"What? When? How? … Why?" Here we go. I've rehearsed what I was about to say 100 times but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Finally, I built up enough courage to explain.

"Last night when Scorpius and I got to our common room, we took a tour of the whole thing. AS I was changing he came to look in my room. I only had on a bra and panties and he slowly walked towards me. The only problem was I jumped into his arms willingly. Right before we did it, he confessed his love that he's had for me for so long. It just felt so right and that's why I wanted to…break up. I know I sound like a whore but truly and honestly, I'm breaking up with you so that I can't hurt you anymore." He went from appalled to angry in a split second. The hand that was recently holding my wrist, slapped me right across the face. I fell to my knees and barely touched my cheek where I felt the whelp beginning to form. I couldn't even cry, I was in such utter bewilderment.

"You sorry bitch," I heard him spat. "I've been cheating on you ever since we started dating and got some out of all of 'em! And not once did I consider breaking up with you!" Can he hear himself? He sounds stupid. But it still stung as the tears began sliding down my face. He went to hit me again but something appeared out of the shadows that knocked him on his arse. I saw the white blonde hair and knew it was my Scorp… I mean, Scorpius. I saw him whisper something in his ear but couldn't quite make it out. He then walked over to me and scooped my body as if I were weightless and carried me to my room.

When we got back, I didn't question anything he did I just whispered a 'thank you' as he lay beside me and stroked my hair. My face was burning intensely. I didn't want to be a burden to Scorpius so, I got up myself and walked towards the kitchen to grab some ice. I thought he had fallen asleep but when I turned around, there he was with a simple pair of blue boxers and nothing else. Oh my gosh, he's perfect. But, he's smiling at me, why is he smiling?

"You're so beautiful," he whipered so I could just barely hear.

"Even with the gigantic whelp on my face?" I began to cry.

"Awww, shhh, it'll be ok princess. He's the stupidest fucker I do believe I've ever met for cheating on someone so innocent and precious. So fragile. But, listen, that will never ever happen to you again, I can promise it. You know why?"

"Why?" I sniffled.

"Because you're my girl now. Mine to love, cherish, and protect. I know you're a little broken-hearted and shaken given the news you were just told, it's ok to hurt right now about Austin, I understand and I'll help you through it. Trust me, I'll be here even when you don't want me to be." I felt the corners of mouth lift up into a smile because he was whispering into my hair this whole time. I finally quit crying and reached for his hand. I led him to bedroom, where I lay him on bed and cuddle up into his arms. I felt so safe. So, at peace with everything, how strange that is seeing as how I just found out my boyfriend cheated on me our entire relationship. But, it's ok. I'm too strong and hard headed to let him have a place in my mind. That place originally for Austin, and along with every other place in my head is reserved now for Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

*Next Morning*

I told Scorp I didn't want to have sex for a long time. I also don't let him kiss me on the lips as that leads to an intense make-out session. I know he loves me, but after what I've been through, I'm ten times more insecure. I need him to earn my love and prove to me how bad he wants it.

Today was the first day of classes and I woke up feeling dead. I grumpily walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and go pee. As I pulled my pants down, I muttered a low 'shit'. I started my damn period. Really? Of all days, I had to start today. All of a sudden, my back ached I felt nauseous, and my head started to throb. Then I wanted to cry. Stupid mother fucking damn hormones.

"Rosie, are you ok?" I heard Scorpius mutter groggily from outside the door.

"No, I'm dying." The stitch of sarcasm in my voice earned a realization from Scorpius.

"At least you're not pregnant baby," was his reply. "Do you wanna stay here today? I'll run and get you breakfast and some painkillers from Madame Pompfrey?" _Why is he so perfect?_

"Yes, I think I'll stay but you don't have to do all that for me."

"I want to Princess, just take your time and I'll go ahead and get dressed but I do need to brush my teeth and use the toilet so just come get me when you're done." I smiled, and pulled up my pants. I walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He was butt naked for some unknown reason but didn't notice me come in. So I tiptoed closer to him and jumped on his bed. He jumped and tried to cover himself and I just giggled. I decided I'd just stay in his bed today. He stayed in my bed the past two nights so this one needs to be worked in a little. "You cozy princess?" I nodded yes with a smile that could touch my ears, plastered on my face. "Good, I'm gonna brush my teeth and run to get your food and meds, okay? Stay sexy," he kissed my head and with that he was gone. Now I'm all horny and cant do shit about it. Thanks baby.

* * *

*15 minutes later*

Scorpius came bustling through my door with two plates of food, a tub of icecream and a small bag of meds from Madam Pompfrey.

"Wow baby, that was fast," I sat up eager to attack my plate of food and icecream.

"I hated that you were sitting here all alone and hungry, so I had to hurry and bring you food," he smirked, mmmm… I love that smirk. We sat there eating for a while, just talking and getting to know more about the little things. Well, truly it was just me getting know the little things about Scorpius, seeing as how he knows everything about me. I know I should probably be creeped out, but I thought it was adorable.

All of a sudden, a small barn owl began pecking on Scorp's window. I didn't pay any mind too it until I saw it was my mother's owl with a howler being held securely by the old owl's beak with a smudged 'Rose Weasley' scratched across it. That's my father's handwriting and this…is not good.

* * *

**Find out what the howler says in the next chapter! Review, review! :) **


	5. AN

A/N: Hey guys, so I have the first little bit of Chapter 5 written but I really don't like where this story is headed so I'm thinking of stopping it unless anyone has some great ideas? I know this will kill my reputation as an author seeing as how I'm cutting off my very first story but I kind of just wanna start over with a new Scorose story and see where that one might lead. Again, if you have ideas of how I could continue, please review or PM me :) again, I apologize for all of this!


End file.
